Talk:Cell Games Saga
Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Vs. Semi-Perfect Cell Did that happen I mean A fight is physical contact Etc! But all they really had was a stare down until he exploded (literally!)!!Vegerot 00:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Didn't Gohan strike him? He kicked him around a few times until he exploded, right? - 00:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) No that was when he threw #18 upVegerot 00:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC)! :But he did blow up as Semi Perfect form. - 00:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Huh? 00:16, 20 May 2009 (UTC)! ::Yeah mate, he did blow himself in that form in order to take him down, but was transported by Goku. - 00:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) So they never fought!!Vegerot 00:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC)! :I see your point. Agreed. I'll remove the Semi-Perfect insertion mate. - 00:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) SSJ2AJB If this is about SSJ2 Gohan fighting Semi-Perfect Cell, then the fight is true. In the manga, they never fought, but in the anime they did. If you see the episode A Hero's Farewell online, you will see SSJ2 Gohan fighting Semi-Perfect Cell. Then Semi-Perfect Cell will prepare to self-destruct. As I said above, the fight did occur in the anime, but not in the manga. If you don't believe, see the episode A Hero's Farewell online. :Are you sure there's a fight, because I know he got kicked and spat out 18, then after he went down to Semi-Perfect, didn't he immediately self destruct? If he did fight Gohan in Semi-Perfect form, then it needs to be listed. - 01:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) SSJ2AJB Yeah, I'm sure. I could upload a video showing the fight between SSJ2 Gohan and Semi-Perfect Cell, but unfortunately, videos aren't allowed here. So here's a link to a website showing DBZ Episode 173, the episode where Perfect Cell reverts to Semi-Perfect Cell and fights SSJ2 Gohan. Go to this website and you'll see what I mean. :You're right. And I said this right in my first sentence to the very top of this discussion, where Gohan kicks him around and dodges all his punches and swings, but Vegerot needed to be convinced. This clenches it. He did fight Gohan in Semi-Perfect form, after all. Thanks much for this quick reference SSJ2AJB. - 02:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::SSJ2AJB ::You're welcome, PrinceZarbon. I'm glad I could help. Manga>Anime!Vegerot 00:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC)! :Sorry. This isn't only about the manga. It also includes the anime. You can't take your own opinion and pass it as law. You are seriously starting to become a burden by being childish. I suggest you drop this now. - 00:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) SSJ2AJB PrinceZarbon is right, Vegerot. So far, you've always been relying on the manga. The first is when we had a little edit war on the Super Saiyan page. I'm over that, but now you're saying that SSJ2 Gohan never fought Semi-Perfect Cell? SSJ2 Gohan did fight Semi-Perfect Cell in the anime, but you're too blind and stubborn to face the truth because you're always relying on the manga. How about relying on the anime for once? And no, the manga isn't any better, that's just your opinion. You better stop, or else. :Now he's gone and made a specification edit with "anime only". I am seriously not going to allow specification next to each battle as more than half don't take place in the manga but do in the anime. The entire Great Saiyaman saga doesn't take place in the manga. If it were up to Vegerot, he'd probably have all those fights deleted on his merit. The next time I see him add an "anime only" tag next to a fight, I will ban him for a long duration of time. SSJ2AJB, thank you for being so patient because some people just don't know when to quit, even when they're wrong. - 01:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) SSJ2AJB You're welcome, PrinceZarbon. I had to deal with Vegerot's crap in the past, but now I hope he learned his lesson. I'm just glad I could help. WHY CELL?! does anyone know exactly why cell decide to lazor trunks threw the heart? was he just practcing his aim or something? Paula :D 20:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) He saw him as a threat. Thought that he might eventually be able to beat him. 21:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well Gohan was more of a threat. i mean gohan was SS2, so i dont know why he killed trunks. Damn it cell. YOU GAVE ME NIGHRMARES CUZ YOU KILLED A WHITE HAIRED KID! Paula :D 02:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) No... Trunks was not seen as a threat. SPC and SSJ2 Gohan were on a completely different level, how would Trunks even hope to match them? Cell arrived and decided to make his presence known by shooting someone. He did not aim for anyone in particular, as he blatantly says "Who did I hit? Trunks, huh?". Plot-wise, it was most convenient for him to hit Trunks, as everyone else had been revived by the Dragon Balls once, and it was necessary to off the chain of events that led to Gohan and Cell's beam finale (Vegeta getting mad, attacking, getting pwn'd, Gohan protecting him and losing his arm, etc). Kaonohiokala 04:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) well i remeber cell saying "my aim is still percise" after firing his lazor. why didnt he just test it out out on mr.satan? T_TPaula :D 10:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Dub-line. Kaonohiokala 20:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) So he was just practicing his aim? ...meanie.... Paula :D 01:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Krillin's Training Krillin said that he grew his hair back because he stopped training. Although he did train for the Tournament he basically said that he didn't train for those seven years.Redbird41 05:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Tien and Chiaoutzu's Isolation Can we really say that the isolated themselves? He said he was leaving and that he'd always be there to help in case of another threat to Future Trunks if he ever needed any help. We can't say that he isolated himself though because the entire group rarely get's together. Trunks didn't know who Krillin was suggesting that Krillin didn't see Bulma over those seven years (or at least not very much). At the end of the manga Bulma said that she hadn't seen Goku in over five years. And Gohan said that Bulma would contact Yamcha to tell him about the Tournament, so they kept in touch. If we say that Tien and Chiaoutzu isolated themselves, then we have to say the same for all of them.Redbird41 05:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Android #18 and Hercules to followers were main characters? I don't think that they can be called main characters in this arc. Especially Hercules two followers.